Changelog 1.117
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The very first update of the new year (1.117) will take place on Monday January 8th, 2018. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during the update. Improvements * We improved the way available expansion area is displayed (please note that this change will be enabled during the day, and not instantly with the update). After opening the building menu, you will see properties that you can get: If you decide on placing an expansion, you can directly click on the selected spot. This will open a new expansion selection window: All three types of expansion are listed there. You can also see how many of each you can still use, as well as any cost to place them! * We improved the distribution of provided happiness in Great Buildings (level 1 to 10). Up until now, the difference in happiness provided between levels wasn't always an increase from the previous level. This will change now. Please note that the overall values of happiness on level 1 and level 10 (and of course all levels beyond 10) remain unchanged. Changes * The quest "More Work" was changed from recurring to a normal, one-time quest. * Loading screens are now prettier and work in the full-screen mode. They will welcome you every time you load the game: Bug fixes This version introduces quite a few bugfixes. For simplicity, we divided them into groups: Great Building bug fixes: * When using the autobattle feature on both waves of a 2-wave battle, two charges were visually removed from the Kraken's buff icon. After reloading the game, the second charge was visually added again in the buff panel. This problem was now solved. Daily Challenges bug fixes: * The display of "PM" and "AM" was reversed for noon and midnight in the Daily Challenge starting time picker. The time will now be displayed in the correct manner. * If a 'gain happiness' or 'gain population' request was active in both quests and Daily Challenges, gained happiness or population would only count towards one of them. It will now count everywhere. * In the cases where there were more than one Guild Expedition-related conditions active at the same time, it could happen that not enough remaining encounters were available. This shouldn't happen anymore. Battle and army bug fixes: * After continuing a two-wave battle from the "Unfinished Business" pop-up, an internal error could occur, if the Auto Battle functionality was used. This error shouldn't occur anymore. * An internal error could occur when using the Auto Battle functionality to quickly complete several encounters in a row. * Instead of using their own standard attack, rogues were able to use the special abilities of other units, before transforming into them. Now they will only attack with the special ability after transforming into another unit. * Using mouse wheel to scroll back to the beginning of the unit pool in the Army Management window, resulted in some empty slots being displayed. This will not be happening any more. City and building bug fixes: * Description text in the set overview window could be truncated in a way that made it unreadable. It was now rearranged to avoid this problem. * No Guild Power blimp as shown when plundering it from a building. It will be now displayed correctly. * When using a Friends Tavern boost and a boost item of the same kind at the same time, the Boost Overview of the Friends Tavern was showing the remaining time of the item. This problem was fixed and the correct remaining time will be shown now. * The pagination buttons were not visible in the in the building menu's expansion tab, if all three expansion types were available. We have now removed the pagination buttons from the expansion tab. Miscellaneous bug fixes: * When creating multiple trade offers of the same kind, it could happen that the entered numbers were cleared despite still having enough goods available.This problem has been solved. * Players with certain unusual characters in their nicknames could only login using their e-mail address. From now, login with username will be also possible for them. * The sale icon was kept on the side bar even after the sale has ended. The icon will disappear immediately from now on. * Special sales were only appearing after reloading the game. The offers should now also pop-up for logged in players. * It could happen, that the Quest Overview did not update and remained empty after completing a quest. This shouldn't occur anymore. * The medal icon was overlaying the number of rewarded medals in the PvP tournament ranking windows, especially when the numbers were large. This was adjusted, so the digits should not be hidden anymore. Original post here. Category:Changelog